


I'm Sorry

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is just being adorkable, I'm reposting all my one shots, M/M, Niall almost gets run over, This is horribly rushed, school au, this is one of the many lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry almost runs over Niall at the beginning of the school year and spends the rest of the year apologizing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on tumblr a couple of months ago and wrote it and posted it on wattpad back then too but I decided to post it here as well.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Niall’s POV**

What do you honestly expect to happen on the first day of school? Getting lost in the halls before the bell, finding your friends to catch up from over the summer, maybe finding your one true love? Well my first day resulted in almost getting run over by some yahoo. It was probably a jock or someone of importance.

I later found out it was the school outcast; Harry Styles. The only reason how I found out was that he sought me out just to apologize.

“I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to run you over!” I just replied with a simple it was okay and that was the end of that right?

Wrong.

Every day for the rest of the year, he would come up to me and apologize. Most of the time I would wave him off afterwards, but slowly I let him hang around. He wasn’t all that bad, kind of cute if you asked me. I would never dare say that aloud.

It’s not that I was popular or anything, it’s just that it was a little weird. You know? The kid was nice but I wasn’t going to be totally buddy-buddy with him. He almost ran me over.

.

.

.

It was now the last week of school, and Harry still continued apologizing to me. He did it more jokingly now than the small meek boy I met at the beginning of the year. I liked our little friendship that we had. He was no longer known as the outcast, he was a part of my friend group. But I swear that he always made life more pleasurable when he was around.

Like as if life was just simply better without him.

I liked it.

On the last day of school, Harry didn’t come up to me to apologize. I didn’t even see him all day. I was really worried, where was he? The rest of my day was dull and grey. I was reminded how much he had changed my life, with his happiness and cheesiness. Mostly his cheesiness, I missed his jokes.

I was so deep in thought that I didn’t notice Harry walk up to me timidly. He tapped my shoulder and I immediately beamed up at him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Where were you?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Harry,” I laughed but he stayed stoic.

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is. It was at the beginning of the year. I’m fine now.”

“I’m not talking about that anymore Niall.”

“Oh. Then what are you talking about now?”

“I’m sorry for falling in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horribly sorry about how short it is, but there may be a sequel to it coming soon ;)


End file.
